Not Ready For Love
by koolcheekyfrog
Summary: Naruto was supposed to take him out but what happens when his old flame reignites? Mafia and the supernatural, what could possibly go wrong? SasuNaru, NaruSai, ShinoKiba, NejiGaa, KuraShuka, ItaKisa, SuiKa, ShikaTema, ChoIno, AsuKur, LeeTen, KakaSaku, JirTsu, IruAnko, PeinKona, SasoDei, HidaKaku, ObitoRin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all thank you to all the favourites and reviews from RoD and Better Than Drugs. I really appreciate that so much of you like what i write, it means a lot to me. Now without further ado.**

**Summary:** Naruto was supposed to take him out but what happens when his old flame reignites? Mafia and the supernatural, what could possibly go wrong? NaruSai, SasuNaru, ShinoKiba, NejiGaa, KuraShuk, ItaKisa, SuiKa, ShikaTema, ChoIno, AsuKur, LeeTen, KakaSaku, JirTsu, IruAnko, PeinKona, SasoDei, HidaKaku, ObitoRin.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, M/M, M/F, Language, Alcohol, Drug reference, Guns, Violence etc.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

**Prologue**

_"Let go, Teme!" Squirmed a blond boy with blue eyes as he twisted uncomfortably on the grass._

_"Not till you say it" taunted a raven haired boy with obsidian eyes._

_"Never!" The blond cried as the raven's pale arm tightened around his neck._

_"Come on, Naruto, you know you want to" the raven whispered in his ear._

_"No!" Naruto cried. "Sasuke!" He cried again._

_"All you have to do is say it" Sasuke wiggled his body on Naruto's back. Naruto stiffened._

_"Fine, I give up." Naruto grumbled "Sasuke's the best." He huffed "Happy now?"_

_"Ecstatic" Sasuke stood up and dusted off his uniform consisting of a white polo shirt and black slacks. Naruto stood up afterwards and dusted off his open polo and orange undershirt and black slacks._

_"Wow you lasted less than yesterday" a wild brunet slapped Naruto's back._

_"Shut up, Kiba" Naruto mumbled._

_"Is Kurama giving you shit again?" Kiba teased. Naruto's sun kissed cheeks reddened lightly._

_"I'll take that as a yes." Sasuke taunted.  
_

_"Do either of you understand what it's like to live with a perverted brother and his boyfriend, who happens to be one of your best friend's cousins?" Naruto said in one breath._

_"Yes" Sasuke answered._

_"Shut up, Teme!" Naruto growled._

_"Hey, Naruto!" A redhead boy with pale jade eyes, outlined with black eyeliner called over._

_"Hey, Gaara!" Naruto ran over to the boy. They both sighed when they met._

_"What's eating them?" A pale blue haired boy with shark like teeth and violet eyes asked Sasuke._

_"Apparently Kurama and Shukaku keep fucking every night." Sasuke answered with a smirk._

_"It's great that I no longer live with Kisame!" The boy said a little too loudly._

_"Suigetsu" Sasuke sighed shaking his head when he saw a furious glare in the eyes of Naruto and Gaara. The two angry teens stalked their way over to Suigetsu._

_"I thought you told them!" Suigetsu yelled as he ran for his life._

_"Didn't see the need too!" Sasuke yelled back as the two fastest runners on their soccer team easily pegged the goalie._

_"Sasuke!" Suigetsu cried for mercy._

_"Hey captain, maybe you should save him before they decide to nail him?" A boy with dark brown hair and black glasses wrapped a pale arm around Kiba's shoulders._

_"Shino!" Kiba cried with a blush adorning his lightly tanned cheeks._

_"I suppose your right, but I feel like putting him in pain myself, considering now I have to put up with Itachi and Kisame banging on my bedroom wall every-fucking-night." Sasuke growled with an evil glint in his eyes. Kiba and Shino took a step back away from the menacing aura…_

Naruto snapped out of his daze when Kiba landed a folder on his desk. "Waah!" He cried and fell back in his chair. Kiba laughed as Naruto put the chair back up.

"Kiba!" Naruto growled as he rubbed his now sore whisker scarred cheek.

"Sorry dude, but you really shouldn't space out like that." Kiba grinned.

"I was reminiscing" Naruto explained as Kiba sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Naruto looked at his friend thoughtfully. The man sitting before him hadn't changed much since high school, sure he'd gotten taller and his hair had gotten wilder and he now had upside down red triangles that adorned his tanned skin indicating the Inuzuka werewolf clan, but personality wise, he hadn't changed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Naruto, the boss wants to see you" Shino winked at Kiba causing the werewolf to blush.

"Thanks, Shino," Naruto stood up and walked out the door "Kiba!" He called when his best friend didn't move.

"Give me a minute?" Kiba asked.

"No way! Not in my office! Go to Shino's!" Kiba frowned and flipped off his best friend. "Looks like I'm a lone fox." Naruto whined as he slumped down the corridor. He stopped at two large double doors and sighed.

Before he even had a chance to knock a man shouted from the other side."Get in here now, Naruto." Naruto hastily entered the large office. He saw his older brother behind the desk with a serious scowl set on his face.

"Shino said-"

"Sit!" The older man demanded pointing to the chair in front of his desk. The man had the flaming red hair of their mother and his hair was styled much like how their father's was but his spikes were wilder. His crystal blue eyes held the aura of the deadliest man known in their group. "Naruto, you have a new target..." The redhead held a folder close to his chest.

"Who is it?" Naruto yawned; he really shouldn't have gone out with his subordinates last night.

"Pay attention!" Kurama snapped. Naruto snapped his eyes to his brother. He'd never known Kurama to be this irate this early in the morning. He looked at the folder Kurama was holding to his chest.

"Is that the info?" Naruto pointed to the folder. Kurama hesitantly handed over the Manila folder.

"He's been causing trouble in our district." Naruto frowned at the pictures of the man he once knew to be Sasuke. "He's been searching for something and in the meantime has left Akatsuki" Kurama watched as his younger brother frowned at the file. "Take him out Naruto, before he starts causing major trouble within the family." That was all he said before he dismissed his brother.

Naruto wondered aimlessly through the halls as he read through the file  
"Sasuke Uchiha. 23.  
Family known: one older brother, one older cousin.  
Deceased: mother, father, grandfather.  
Residence: west city.  
Occupation: member of Akatsuki." Naruto just couldn't get over the big fat red stamp over the picture that said 'terminate.'

He walked into his office and put down the file. He sat down. "Why, Sasuke?" His phone rang, a blocked number. He decided to answer anyway. "Hello?"

"Why what, Dobe?" answered the smooth mocking voice on the other line.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked a little shocked.

"Don't sound so surprised" he grunted.

"Where are you?" Naruto grabbed a pen and paper.

"Watching a cute blond fluster over writing down an address" Naruto could hear the smirk in his voice. He went to turn around in his chair. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you might set me off, if I see your whiskered face."

"Sasuke, I-" he was cut off.

"I understand, Naruto. Meet me in three days at Chidori."

"Wait, Sasu-" Sasuke hung up. Naruto sighed and put his phone down. "Sasuke..." He stared blankly at his locker.

_Naruto sighed softly as Sasuke kissed his neck tenderly, his pale hands caressing his sides as they grinded together on the dance floor. "Sasuke" he moaned when Sasuke nibbled his ear._

_"You want something, babe?" Sasuke brushed his hand down the front of Naruto's tight jeans._

_"We have school tomorrow, graduation" Naruto explained with another moan. He was shocked at himself that he was still coherent after all of the other boy's ministrations._

_"Your point being?" Sasuke rubbed Naruto's growing need._

_"Your being unfair" Naruto whined._

_"How so?" Sasuke grounded his hips into Naruto's._

_"You're not the one who will have to stand with a sore ass."_

_"Come on, Naruto, please" Sasuke licked up the shell of Naruto's ear and slid his hand up the blond's orange t-shirt. "Please let me hold you tonight?" Sasuke asked and Naruto picked up a hint of desperation in his voice. Swallowing his pride and the pain he knew he'd no doubt have in the morning, he nodded yes._

_"Okay, but I swear if I'm in pain tomorrow, so will you be" Naruto warned. Sasuke smiled softly._

_"Thank you, Naruto" he sighed and kissed said blond sweetly. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and left the club. The boys were lucky they even made it through the front door before rain hit the roof of Sasuke's house. The blond had already lost his shirt and the raven's was soon to follow. Sasuke slammed the door and locked it once they made it to his room..._

Sasuke jumped off the roof, landing in the street where his motorbike waited. After straddling the beast he got his phone out again and dialled Shino.

"Hello?" Shino panted into the speaker.

"Shino, it's me."

"Sasuke, now...ngh...is not...Kiba! A good time!" Shino moaned into the phone.

"Nice to see your _fucking-happy_" Sasuke smirked then frowned when he heard rustling on the other side.

"You have some-fucking-balls Uchiha!" Kiba growled into the phone. Sasuke sighed.

"Kiba, I'm sorry I put you in that position" Sasuke apologised. "Thank you for planting the bug."

"I don't know why I should do shit for you after what you did to Naruto" Kiba spat.

"Look, I know what I did was unforgivable but I can explain."

"I want the whole fucking story at Rasengan in one hour!" Kiba hung up and Sasuke sighed again. He couldn't rest yet and going to the place owned by Naruto's grandfather is just a death sentence, but then again he was already on death row with the hit out on him. "Just three more days Naruto, that's all I need." He slipped on his black helmet after pocketing his phone, revved the engine and took off.

_Sasuke slipped out from underneath Naruto's warm tan body and quickly dressed. Sun would rise in two hours and he had to be out of town before then. He was thankful that his blond slept like a log. He tried to hold back his tears as he packed the last of his things into his car. All that was left was to say goodbye. He sat down at his desk with a pen and paper in hand. He tried many times but anything he wrote ended up being scrunched and chucked in the bin which he emptied when he left. During his whole business he hadn't notice Naruto turn around so he was lying on his back. A couple tears escaped Sasuke's eyes as he leaned over and kissed the blond sweetly, easily slipping his tongue into the pliant mouth who was subconsciously kissing back. _

_"Sasuke..." Naruto sighed._

_"I love you, Naru" Sasuke whispered softly._

_"I love you, Sasu" Naruto murmured sleepily, tears sliding down his cheeks._

_"Why are you crying Dobe?" Sasuke chuckled softly, wiping the tears._

_"'Cause your leaving" Naruto answered though his eyes were still closed._

_"Your dreaming, Naruto." He sighed sadly. "Tell me to stay" he whispered almost as an afterthought with his forehead against Naruto's. Naruto didn't answer. Sasuke smiled sadly. The boy never ceased to amaze him. With one last kiss Sasuke left, leaving a note on his own pillow._

Naruto laid in bed with the note on his pillow, silent tears falling down his face. He had still kept the note for the past five years. Hoping one day when he saw Sasuke again and demand an explanation. He remembered when he woke up the morning of their graduation to find nothing but a note next to him. And all it read was sorry and I love you forever. It was scrunched and torn in places showing just how old the paper was. "Sasuke" Naruto sighed and scrunched the paper for probably the thousandth time.

"Naruto?" there was a soft knock on his bedroom door. Naruto shoved the note into his drawer and dried his eyes.

"Come in" Naruto answered hoping his voice didn't crack. A man with black eyes and black hair strutted into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "What is it, Sai?" Naruto sighed.

"Are we okay, Naruto?" Sai fiddled with the hem of his midriff. Naruto's lips quirked up at the corners.

"We're fine Sai, I've just been distracted lately" he grabbed the man's pale hand "that's all." Sai smiled. Naruto leant over and kissed Sai's pale lips. It was gentle at first then became more heated and forceful. Sai pulled off Naruto's orange t-shirt before pushing him on to his back. Naruto removed the raven's midriff before pulling the older man down so their mouths could meet again.

"Naruto" Sai moaned as Naruto grounded up into Sai's hips while nibbling his neck.

"Ride me" Naruto husked as he stripped Sai free of the confining leather pants, he was thankful that the guy hardly wore underwear around the house. Naruto grunted as Sai hastily removed his washed out jeans and trunks. Sai's mouth found Naruto's again before tracing the jawline with nips and kisses. He kept moving down leaving marks on Naruto's collarbone before continuing down. Naruto groaned when Sai paid attention to his chest. When Sai was satisfied with his work he trailed open mouth kisses down Naruto's stomach. Licking the blond trail till he reached his goal. Naruto was hard and pulsing now and Sai loved that it was him who did it. He kissed the leaking head before going down on him. Naruto groaned and threaded his fingers through Sai's black hair. Sai relaxed his throat as Naruto let himself go, he allowed Naruto to fuck his mouth, adding his tongue or sucking hard at parts, trying to push Naruto closer to euphoria. Naruto was groaning and grunting wantonly now. "Sai!" Naruto tried to warn but Sai didn't stop pushing Naruto to empty himself into the raven's mouth. Sai swallowed gratefully and crawled back up Naruto's tan body. He licked the birthmark that Naruto had on his stomach. Sai reached over to his drawer on the other side of the bed and took out a brand new bottle of lube. He slicked Naruto's hard again member and positioned himself over Naruto's lap. Naruto panicked at the heat that was about to engulf him. "Sai, I haven't prepared you yet!" Sai placed his finger on Naruto's lips.

"It's fine, Naruto. I'm prepared enough" Sai kissed Naruto tenderly as he sunk himself onto Naruto's member, immediately crying out in pleasure after nailing his sweet spot. "Naruto!" Sai moaned.

"Sai!" Naruto growled, his fingers digging into the man's hips as he helped Sai move when his legs gave out. Sai arched his back making Naruto go deeper. Naruto felt himself start to lose his mind so he plunged harder and deeper into Sai, flipping them over so he had more leverage to go faster as Sai's moans got louder and uncontrollable. His walls tightening around Naruto as he moaned in completion, milking Naruto for all he was worth.

"I love you, Naruto!" Sai groaned. Naruto's eyes widened and he felt a pang in his chest.

"Me too" Naruto mumbled as he rode out his release filling Sai to the brim. They shared one last kiss before Sai fell asleep.

Naruto sighed and pulled out of the unconscious body. He cleaned Sai up then went to the bathroom. Naruto had a quick shower and lit a cigarette as he walked onto the terrace in only a towel. He exhaled as he watched the afternoon sun sink over the bustling city. It had been six hours since the call from Sasuke. He had three hours before he had to go skulking the city for the duck-butt-haired Uchiha. He heard his phone vibrate on his desk and picked it up, another blocked call.

"Your rather bold" speak of the devil and he shall appear thought Naruto ironically.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" He crossed his arm on the rail.

"I want the black haired weasel you just fucked." Sasuke grumbled. He inhaled his own cigarette before chuckling. "Tell me something Naruto..." He paused and exhaled "why do you want to fuck someone whom looks exactly like me?" Naruto inhaled sharply and coughed out. "Hadn't noticed had you?" Naruto could hear the smirk and amusement in Sasuke's voice. He turned around and ran his eyes over the man currently sleeping peacefully in his bed. "You see the raven black hair, the pale alabaster skin, even our eyes are the same. So why did you fuck him and not let him fuck you?" There was a pause as Sasuke waited for an answer.

"He's not you" Naruto whispered. "I haven't let anyone take me since you."

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed "you didn't say it back." Naruto didnt need to ask what he was talking about. He already knew.

"How can I when it isn't true?" He whispered again.

"Naruto, I-"

"Naruto?" Sai mumbled holding himself up on one arm.

"Gotta go" Naruto regrettably hung up on Sasuke. He walked back to bed and wrapped his tan arms around Sai.

Sasuke stretched with his binoculars. He could see how Naruto deeply cared for Sai and couldn't find it in himself to hurt the young man, more than he already had. Though he will hurt Sai if the older man dared hurt Naruto and Sasuke knew he would, it was just a matter of time. Sai sure was a good actor but Sasuke saw straight through him.

Sasuke was exhausted. The meeting with Kiba at lunch took forever when the man actually decided to show up. He blamed the traffic congestion but Sasuke knew that Shino was the real culprit. He explained everything to Kiba from why he left Naruto five years ago to when he got in contact with Shino two years ago. The younger brunet blew up at his lover about keeping the contact from him but the spectacled man simply shrugged. Kiba informed him that Naruto was the one who would be targeting him and Sasuke smirked. Shino warned him about playing cat and mouse with Naruto, saying that the blond had changed and is not as naive as he used to be. Lucky for him Naruto's grandfather, Jiraiya, wasn't working that day. Sasuke told his old friends that he will need their help in the near future. He left Rasengan after getting more info on Naruto and Kiba's mobile number.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he threw back another shot; he was sitting in Tsukoyomi waiting for his contact to arrive. "Hard day, Naruto?" A man with long dark grey hair and red eyes asked as he handed him a glass of water.

"You've no idea, Tsumaru" Naruto smiled weakly at the younger man.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly" he grumbled.

"Alright, we'll I'm here if you ever need to let something out." Tsumaru left Naruto to attend another patron. Naruto sighed as he was left in solace again.

"What are you sighing for?" a gruff voice asked from behind him. Naruto turned and smiled at the person he'd been waiting for.

"Long day. Nice to see you, Itachi" he stood and hugged the older Uchiha.

"You too, well as a metaphor anyway, any news?" Itachi had long black hair which was held together in a low ponytail, obsidian eyes and two scars running along the sides of his nose.

"Yeah, take a look at this?" Naruto handed him a sheet of paper. Itachi took the page and ran his fingers over the raised markings.

"Oh god" Itachi gasped. Naruto caught the older man as he nearly collapsed. "Why?"

"I don't know. Kisame!" Naruto called over a man with pale skin and blue hair cut into a shark fin.

"What happened?" The man grumbled.

"He read the news about Sasuke then collapsed. If he was too weak to come out, why didn't you call me?" Naruto snapped at Kisame as they helped the weak Itachi over to a chair.

"You think I was happy about this? You know how stubborn the Uchiha are!" Kisame growled back.

"Will you two stop, I'm fine" Itachi coughed. "I was just shocked, that's all."

"I'm sorry, Itachi" Naruto apologised.

"Are you going to do it?" Itachi asked quietly.

"I'll bring him back." Itachi put his hand on where he thought Naruto's cheek was.

"Naruto, be careful of Sai? Any moment now he'll make his move." He warned stroking Naruto's whisker scares.

"Don't worry about him, right now I've got a guardian angel tailing me." Naruto smirked and Itachi felt the movement and let out a chuckle turning into a cough.

"Please hurry Naruto, I'm afraid I don't have much time left" Itachi pleaded as he started breathing heavily.

"Get him home" Naruto smiled at Kisame. "I promise Itachi, he'll be right at your side." Naruto kissed the man's forehead and left the bar.

* * *

Sasuke paced his apartment until his computer screen lit up. He ran his eyes over the screen as he watched Naruto take off his jacket and scarf. He pulled out his phone and called the blond man on his screen.

"Hello?" The blond answered obliviously.

"Where the hell have you been for the past three hours and why didn't you take your phone?" Sasuke panicked. Naruto turned and somehow was looking straight into the camera.

"Why? Did you miss me?" The blond taunted.

"I'm serious, Naruto!" Sasuke growled. Naruto shrugged his shoulders before unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it over the back of the sofa.

"When did I say you could stalk me?" The blond smirked as he unbuckled his belt. "Liking the show?"

"I'm trying to protect you" Sasuke mumbled with his eyes trained on Naruto's movement.

"If you're talking about Sai, I know about his whole operation with Orochimaru so don't bother."

"How did you-?"

"I'm blond not stupid, Sasuke" Naruto stated before moving into another room. "Still watching?"

"You want me to?"

"Perhaps" Naruto answered, kicking off his shoes.

"What if your lover comes back?" Sasuke smirked and sat down at his desk, watching the screen. Naruto scoffed.

"You already know Sai's schedule." Naruto accused. Naruto pulled out his belt and walked into his bedroom. "You're probably wondering why I haven't gotten rid of your bugs yet, right?"

"It does interest me."

"Personal torture"

"Oh?"

"I think it's kinda unfair that you get to see me but I can't see you." Naruto pouted.

"Sorry, Naruto" he mocked.

"No you're not" Naruto smirked and unbuttoned his jeans with one hand. "So how you wanna do this?"

"I was thinking that I tell you what to do and you do it" Sasuke smirked. Naruto turned to his closet.

"Sorry Sasuke, maybe some other time" Naruto pulled a colt out of his cupboard and smirked before shooting the camera. "I'd like to have some privacy you know? And I swear you better not have bugged my bathroom." Sasuke smiled the blond was smart. He clicked on another camera. Naruto wasn't smart enough.

"Please, Naruto I'm not that type of perve."

"Given our past I find that hard to believe." There was a loud bang at the front door. "Gotta go" Naruto hung up and Sasuke watched as Naruto went to the living room to slip on his shirt and let in his guest.

Naruto opened the door and Gaara stumbled in. He was covered in blood and was shaking. "Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed as he caught the older man before he fell.

"Naruto" the redhead breathed and winced in pain.

"Come on, you can rest on the couch" he helped the injured Gaara over to the deep red sofa. "Who did this to you?" Naruto asked as he ripped open the blood soaked shirt to find a deep stab wound. He looked up into Sasuke's camera and glared, trying to send a message through his eyes. Naruto took his medical kit out from under the couch.

"S-Sai, he was trying to get information about _him_. I refused-ah! Naruto!" Gaara cried as Naruto drenched the wound in vodka.

"Sorry. Why did Sai stab you?"

"He wanted information on Sasuke and when I didn't say anything he got angry."

"Hold that thought, I'm gonna call Sakura" he dialled the woman in question.

"Hello?" Was the chirpy young woman's voice.

"Sakura, can you come over and stitch someone up?" Naruto asked as he applied more pressure to Gaara's wound. The door was knocked on again. "Keep the pressure on it" he told Gaara before going to answer the door.

"Who is it this time?" The woman asked on the phone.

"Gaara" Naruto answered and cringed as the woman started ranting. He opened the door and standing there was a man with long chocolate brown hair with pearlescent eyes and pale skin. "Neji?" Naruto questioned.

"Who else were you expecting?"

"Honestly, not you" he answered truthfully.

"Where is he?" Neji walked in after Naruto stepped out of the way.

"Hang on" Naruto put up his hand. "Sakura, you're not needed sorry for the inconvenience." Naruto hung up before she could rant again. "Wait, Sasuke called _you_?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Why _would_ he?" Naruto growled. "Last I heard you two had split."

"Certain circumstances changed things" Neji answered as he followed Naruto into the living room, where he found Gaara laying down pressing a towel to his wound. "Gaara" he was immediately by Gaara's side.

"Neji" Gaara moaned in pain.

"Who did this? Why didn't you come to me?" Neji asked question after question.

"'Cause Naruto was closest" Gaara coughed.

"Naruto, I'm home!" Sai announced as he came into a living room. His coal eyes widened when he saw Gaara and Neji on the sofa. Naruto's blue eyes narrowed before pinning Sai to the wall.

"Why?" Naruto seethed, his forearm pressing into Sai's throat.

"Why what?" Sai feigned ignorance.

"Why are you trying to find information on Sasuke and why did you stab Gaara?" He threw Sai to the floor, his head making contact with the wooden floorboards

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Sai sneered.

"Don't you dare lie to me. Gaara is lying on my couch bleeding to death because he didn't tell you about Sasuke!" Naruto accused. Sai hung his head and laughed softly before chortling maniacally .

"Sasuke, Sasuke! It's always about Sasuke! Why can't it be about me for once? Why can't you love me?" He cried.

"Cut the bullshit and the waterworks and tell us what your real deal is?" Neji pointed a gun at Sai.

"Neji, what are you-?" Naruto was cut off.

"I think it's time he came out of the wood work."

"What do you mean?" Sai asked with a smirk. Naruto's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Don't call him out yet!" Sasuke demanded on the other end.

"Sasuke? Why?"

"If you screw up Sai's plan, you'll screw up mine and in retrospect yours."

"What? Are you sure Shikamaru?"

"Huh, Naruto I'm serious!" Sasuke sounded desperate.

"I know thanks, Shikamaru" Naruto discretely looked up at the camera.

"Be careful, Naruto" Sasuke whispered.

"You too" Naruto hung up.

"He's got a hit on Sasuke, better get to work" Naruto turned back to Sai. "I won't tolerate anyone hurting my friends so I don't want to see you here when I get back" Naruto walked to his bedroom.

"Wait, your kicking me out?" Sai cried.

"No, I'm not that heartless. I won't just toss you out on the street. You have one week. If you can't find a place by then, then I'll toss you out." Naruto shut his bedroom door.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed his leather jacket. He grabbed his keys, phone and wallet. "I'll meet you at Pyro" he heard from the computer. "I mean it, and don't be late." Naruto glared into the hidden camera.

"Neutral ground huh?"

"Neutral ground." Naruto smirked as if he was reading the Uchiha's mind. Sasuke switched off the screen and left his apartment. He entered the elevator to reach the lobby. The large room was decorated with white marble walls and counters and the furniture was crimson and dark cherry wood. A valet met him with his bike after passing the keys over.

"Have a goodnight, Mr Uchiha"

"Hn" he grunted as he put his helmet on and sped away on his Yamaha. He rode through the streets till he reached a building with a sign in neon saying Pyro, it was red and neon fire wrapped itself around the writing. He parked the bike around the back and walked back to the front. He walked to the security guard and flashed a black card with a red and white cloud. The man grunted and opened the door. The clubbers behind him whined as he stepped through the door.

"Hey, why did he go in?"

"Are you a fool? Didn't you see the card he flashed? He's part of Akatsuki." Sasuke smirked as the door shut behind him. He walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. Just as he took his first swill a familiar voice rang in his ears.

"Still got that duck butt hair and arrogant smirk I see" it was a voice Sasuke knew all too well.

* * *

**A/N: Any questions? please feel free to ask.  
**

**Sadly unlike my other stories I'm not allowing my characters to rant for reviews. Please do review though**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologise to those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of RoD. I've already said this but when a chapter takes a while it's because of the cars. I'm happy people liked the first chapter of this one. Here's the next...**

**oh ++++ this means it switches from when Sasuke is looking at the computers to when Naruto is actually talking.**

**Warnings: Shino not able to keep his hands off Kiba and Sasuke & Naruto. Kiba and Kurama's vulgar mouth. Violence. Blood.**

* * *

Naruto smirked when he saw Sasuke's jaw drop, even though Sasuke had seen him throughout the day, he still couldn't quite comprehend how much the blond man had grown up. Sasuke grunted as his reply before turning back to the bar to finish his drink.

"A grunt? That's all I get?" Naruto asked incredulously as he sat next to Sasuke at the bar.

"Well I would kiss you but you would take offence to that and punch me" Sasuke answered after ordering another drink. Naruto smirked; the older man had done some research.

"Maybe, you'd never know unless you try, as my grandfather always says"

"I thought his favourite saying was…" Naruto joined the raven in his quotation _'I built this bar for my research!'_. Sasuke smiled at the blond as they laughed.

"What?" Naruto asked light heartedly when Sasuke's gaze lingered a little too long on him.

"Hearing you laugh again, it...it brings back memories" Sasuke gave a sad smile and took a swig of his drink. A drink was placed in front of Naruto.

"I didn't order anything" the blond called back the waiter.

"Oh some guy ordered it for you." The waiter looked up. "Funny he was there a minute ago." The waiter ran his hand through his long blond hair.

"Deidara," Sasuke called the waiter.

"Yes sir?"

"What did the guy look like?" Sasuke demanded. Deidara tapped his chin for a moment.

"To tell ya the truth, he kinda looked like you, hmm. Ya know, pale skin, black hair, black eyes. Oh but his hair was straight."

"Sai" Naruto growled.

"Thanks Deidara" Sasuke handed him a twenty and the blond said his thanks before returning to the bar. Naruto stared at the glass wary of its contents. "You have to drink it, Naruto" Sasuke reasoned.

"But-"

"He'll be suspicious otherwise, especially if there is something in there and you leave this place unaffected."

"What about you?" Naruto wondered.

"What about me?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"He doesn't know who you are" Naruto pulled out a photo. "When I put the names of my team mates on this photo, I wrote in a mixed up order." Naruto handed over the photo. It was a picture of their high school soccer team. "He's looked at it over a hundred times."

"So you want me to be Idate?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"It's the safer option." Naruto nodded. Sasuke sighed and handed the blond back the photo.

"Alright take the drink, I promise I'll take care of you."

"No funny business, unless, I say so" Naruto warned the dark haired man.

"I'm not afraid of a fox" Sasuke taunted. Naruto's cerulean eyes went wide.

"How did you-"

"How long do you think I've been watching you?" Sasuke trailed a finger along Naruto's cheek following a whisker scar.

"Sasuke..." Naruto sighed unconsciously leaning into the soft and gentle touch. Sasuke felt something dangerous stir in him and pulled his hand away.

"Drink" Sasuke pushed the drink into Naruto's hand. Swallowing hard he lifted the martini glass to his lips and tipped the glass, the beverage sliding down his throat burning as it entered his stomach.

"_Stop!" 15 year old Sasuke screamed at the man behind him. A sickly pale hand was wrapped around his throat as snakes of black and white slithered across his naked body. "Pl-please stop!" He screamed as his body burned in agony._

"_My dear, Sasuke, it would all stop if you simply hand over that blond friend of yours. He's the most delicious specimen I've seen in centuries." The man behind him hissed in his ear. Sasuke writhed and thrashed in his binds, his hands chained above him and legs chained in alignment with his hands. His head lolled._

"_I'll...never tell...a creep...like you...anything" he panted then screamed as one of the snakes fangs sunk into his thigh._

"_I'm sure your brother would be most disappointed in you, dear Sasuke." Sasuke snapped his head up and growled as the man slid around in front to face him._

"_Don't you dare speak about my family, you snake." The moon was rising and moonlight shone through the cell illuminating Sasuke's pale, alabaster skin._

"_Why do you hold that boy so dearly?" The snake man wondered aloud and Sasuke looked away. He smirked; realisation shone in his dirty green snake eyes. "Now I understand. You love him, don't you?" He stroked Sasuke's cheek, running his hand down Sasuke's pale neck, his pulse beating erratically._

"_Hmm, so I'm right" his smirk darkened. "I'll give you a little farewell present, my dear boy." The man's lips pulled back to reveal extremely sharp canines before sinking them into Sasuke's shoulder blade near his neck. The raven boy screamed as pain seared through every vein in his small body._

Sasuke sat up with a start, he was drenched in cold sweat and he was breathing heavily. He couldn't believe he was having that dream again, after all these years. He put it down to his current mission and went to get out of the bed. There was a groan beside him and a tan arm wrapped around his waist.

"Lie back down Teme" Naruto turned his head to the raven. Blue eyes fluttering open to meet obsidian.

"I haven't heard that name in quite a while Dobe" Sasuke chuckled as he placed a soft kiss on the blond locks.

"You're still not lying down" the blond growled.

"Cos we need a shower" Sasuke chuckled at the blond as he whined.

"Later" Naruto wriggled into the raven's lap.

"Tell me, has the fox made you insatiable?" Sasuke rolled them over so Naruto was on his back.

"I still want to know how you know that" Naruto grumbled. Sasuke just smirked and attached his lips to a tan neck, sucking gently on the pulse.

"Sasuke" Naruto moaned lowly. "W-wait!" Naruto moaned again as Sasuke went down to his chest. "Sasuke, pl-please listen?" Naruto pushed Sasuke back half-heartedly.

"What is it?" Sasuke sat back and ran his hands up and down Naruto's tan thighs.

"I have a favour to ask of you" Naruto blushed slightly as Sasuke's hands went higher on his thighs. "Sasuke, come on be serious for once." Sasuke ignored Naruto and went for his neck again. "F-fine, I'll just talk and you listen." Sasuke grunted in reply. "Please go see Itachi?" This stopped all movement from the Uchiha.

"No" He refuted as he got out of bed.

"Why? Do you understand the condition he's in? Do you even care anymore?" Naruto followed the older man as he walked over to the adjoining bathroom.

"Of course I care, Naruto" Sasuke answered as he turned on the shower.

"Then why won't you see him?" Sasuke was silent as he stepped into the shower. "Teme, tell me?!"

"Because I'll see me!" He snapped at the blond. Naruto flinched with shock in his blue eyes. "I'll see what will eventually be me in the not too distant future" Sasuke explained as he went under the warm spray.

"Sasuke..." Naruto walked up to the glass door.

"I know it's a horrible excuse not to see someone in his condition. But I'm scared, Naruto" Naruto saw Sasuke had his head under the spray and was bracing himself with his arms stretched out, hands on the wall. Naruto sighed and smiled softly. He stepped into the shower and slipped in between the other's arms. Sasuke put his head up and Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's cheek.

"I'll always be here"

"I don't want you to have that-" Naruto silenced him with a soft press of his lips.

"It's not a burden. Besides that's my decision to make, not yours."

"Naruto..." He sighed and held the tan hand to his cheek. He felt a pulsation in Naruto's wrist and quickly kissed the blond to distract himself.

* * *

Naruto stretched as he entered his apartment only to find a head of crimson hair against his deep red couch. "Still here, Gaara?" He asked as he bent over the back of the couch.

"Neji didn't want to risk moving me just in case the stitches reopened." He took in the glowing and cheery appearance of his best friend. "Looks like someone had a good time last night."

"I did, thank you very much." He quipped before wandering into the kitchen to find Neji at the stove. "Where did you two sleep?"

"Afternoon, Naruto, and we slept in the guest room. Though someone kicked up a fuss about wanting to sleep on Sai's bed just to spite him." Neji placed a plate on the breakfast bar. "Can you help Gaara in? He's kinda unsteady right now."

"I heard that" Gaara grumbled from the doorway. Naruto went to help his friend anyway. "So where did you go? Sai left straight after you"

"I was doing... recon at Pyro. And I know about Sai, apparently he was at the club. The idiot drugged me." Naruto answered with distaste then a grin quickly split his face as he remembered what the drug implicated with a certain man.

"Ok" Neji drawled "but it doesn't explain that" he pointed at Naruto's face in disgust.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Naruto smirked and Neji officially felt crept out.

"Alright I'm going into work, Gaara, behave and Naruto, make sure he does." The dark brunet kissed the redhead's temple and grabbed his jacket before leaving.

"Don't even ask" Gaara warned the blond, he was still grinning like a fool even though he was leering at the injured man.

"Oh come on, you two were at each other's throats the other day and suddenly he's fawning all over you. I need an explanation!" The blond demanded.

"You tell me who you met last night and I'll tell you what happened" the blond grumbled and looked into one of the many cameras Sasuke had around the apartment before getting up and going to the pantry.

"Deal" the blond sighed.

"Hn!" Gaara grunted victoriously. Naruto grabbed a bowl of instant ramen from the cupboard and set to the task of preparing his lunch.

Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto turn on the kettle. "I met Sasuke at the bar." Said man was currently rolling a cigarette between his lips. "Sai ordered me a drink then disappeared."

"Back up, you met Sasuke?"

"Well we kind of organised it that way" Sasuke smirked and flicked on a switch.

"You gonna tell him the whole thing?" Sasuke asked into his headset. He saw Naruto tense before smirking.

"Oh yeah"

"How? You were unconscious for half an hour and can't remember half the dirty things I did to you"

"Sasuke!" Naruto shrieked.

"What's going on, Naruto?" Gaara asked confusion swimming in his jade eyes. Naruto turned his blue eyes to Gaara's before looking back at the camera.

"Go ahead" Sasuke mumbled with the cigarette between his lips. He watched Naruto's eyes soften.

"Sasuke illegally planted cameras and bugs in this apartment." Naruto sighed as the kettle boiled loudly.

"What?!" Gaara exclaimed, his cheeks burning the same colour as his hair.

"Relax, whatever happened between you and Neji last night, he didn't see. He was... occupied." Naruto grinned again.

"I can always replay the footage" Sasuke smirked.

"Bastard" Naruto grumbled.

"Thank you" he took one last drag before crushing out the smoke.

"Are you telling me you were with him, all night?" Gaara accused pointing his finger at the camera which had finally come to his attention. Naruto noticed the disbelief in his friend's voice and shrunk back a little. "Naruto, what the hell were you thinking?" The kettle finally popped and Naruto poured the boiling water into his bowl. "Naruto?"

"I wasn't alright!" The blond exclaimed silencing the redhead. He was bracing himself against the counter and his shoulders were tense. "I wasn't thinking last night. I drank Sai's drug and passed out but not before Sasuke promised to take care of me. I came to a half an hour later and found myself on his bed shirtless."

"He took advantage of you?" Gaara asked cautiously. Naruto shook his head.

"He knows my history, he wouldn't do that. As soon as I saw him. I just..." He trailed. Gaara stood up and moved over to Naruto and placed a comforting hand on Naruto's back. "He was there. He was within reach after so many years. I couldn't control myself after so long." Naruto let his emotions out as the redhead rubbed soothing circles on his back. Naruto turned and cried into Gaara's chest, carefully minding the deep gash in Gaara's ribs. Gaara wrapped his pale arms around his best friend and held him close as he continued to cry.

"It's okay Naruto. Shh, it's not your fault, okay. You've done nothing wrong" he glared into the camera and Sasuke felt a shudder of fear run down his spine. "Suna, one o'clock, be there" he mouthed and Sasuke felt himself nodding. He watched as Naruto kept on crying. Finally understanding just how much pain he had put Naruto through, he had hoped that he didn't hurt him that much, that his feelings weren't that deep for him. He sighed and lolled his head back taking a glance at the clock. It blinked 12:45pm at him and he cursed himself. It would take half an hour to get to Suna, from Naruto's place it was a ten minute walk. He picked up his jacket and keys, wallet and phone.

_Sasuke swallowed hard as he pushed himself toward Gaara's apartment, he got the feeling that he'd be leaving this place in some sort of pain. He was surprised however when he saw one Neji Hyuga kissing the redhead deeply at the door. Gaara's hands gripped the tie around Neji's neck tightly. Neji chuckled before placing his hands on Gaara's shoulders._

"_I have to go or uncle will get suspicious"_

"_He's too hard on you" Gaara pouted with his head on Neji's dress shirt._

"_I'll be back tonight," Neji kissed his forehead, "love you"_

"_Love you too" Gaara pouted and reluctantly let go of the older boy. Sasuke cleared his throat to get their attention and Neji had to hold Gaara back as he wanted to tear the bastard Uchiha in two._

"_You've got some nerve showing up at my place, asshole" Gaara spat._

"_I'm going to call uncle and tell him I'll be late. No one talks till I get back" He glared at his friend. Sasuke was expecting as much. Neji returned a minute later and feeling the tension in the air knew that the two hadn't uttered a word. "Sasuke, start from the beginning..."_

Sasuke felt he was faced with the same situation again as he swallowed before stepping into Suna Café. Gaara was sitting at a table on the second level and glared as he saw the Uchiha walk into the room. Now Sasuke had to admit that he wasn't afraid of anything except, when it came to talking with Naruto's best friends. They were his greatest enemies, docile when their mate was around but on their own talking to them was complete suicide. He had no choice in this case; he was just hoping that Neji was out back, preparing for the lunch rush. He sighed before walking up the staircase. "Whether you leave here with all body parts attached depends on your explanation" Gaara warned not even looking at him. Sasuke sighed; trust Gaara to be right on the bullet.

"You heard from Naruto so I don't see why you want to hear anything from me"

"My best friend is- Ah!" He yelped as the attendant changing his dressing on his wound accidentally brushed the stitches. "My best friend is a mess right now because of you" he growled against the pain with fury burning in his jade eyes. "You have no idea what kinda hell you put him through when you left. And now that your back you simply want things to return to the way they were?"

"Listen Gaara, what happened last night, it was a mistake. I was drunk and Naruto he, he was-"

"Drugged, yeah I know. Sai told me his plan before he stabbed me in the ribs. " He grimaced and flinched as he moved the wrong way.

"Where is he now?"

"I thought you would already know that considering you bugged the place" he grumbled.

"I don't listen to things that don't matter"

"Even if it involves Orochimaru?" Gaara challenged the Uchiha. Sasuke glared obsidian daggers at the redhead. Once his ribs were fully bandaged Gaara sent the attendant away.

"How do you know about Orochimaru?"

"Our group has our fingers in all sorts of jellies and pies" Gaara smirked.

"Sasuke?" the raven turned to see Neji standing behind him but wasn't expecting the punch in the jaw. Gaara tossed down his papers; all the number crunching was making his head spin worse than the morning did when he woke up. "What are you doing here?" Neji walked over and sat next to Gaara.

"Ow, didn't expect that." Sasuke rubbed his cheek. "Nice to see you too, cousin" he stretched his jaw to make sure it wasn't broken. "What did I do to you?"

"You became one of them!" Neji accused. Gaara blinked at Neji then glared at Sasuke.

"You what?" he asked lowly.

"It wasn't by my choosing!" Sasuke yelled.

"What happened in those weeks you were gone?" Neji asked suddenly. Sasuke looked away from his cousin.

"I don't want to talk about that" Sasuke unconsciously put his hand on the mark where the snake had bitten him nearly seven years ago. "All you need to know is that you can't call out Sai on his motives yet. It'll destroy everything I've worked on the last five years."

"Orochimaru is poisoning our organisation and you're telling us to sit tight? Tell me why I shouldn't punch you again?" Neji threatened.

"I've got my own problems with Orochimaru and I will make him suffer for every single pain he's caused me." Sasuke answered bitterly and Gaara flinched when he saw Sasuke's black eyes flash red. Neji backed away a bit. "Gaara, I need a favour?"

* * *

Naruto sighed for the fifth time. Sitting in a car, while listening to his best friend practically fucking his boyfriend in the back seat while they were meant to be on stake-out, was not doing anything for his currently muddled emotions.

"Guys, will you cut it out!" Naruto growled. Kiba groaned as Shino gripped him hard in his pants. "Please?" Naruto pleaded. Shino growled as Kiba pushed him back.

"What got your boxers in a knot?" Shino huffed before climbing into the driver seat.

"Apparently Sasuke" Kiba growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto glared at Kiba.

"Gaara told me how you spent the whole night with the bastard."

"Oh please not you too" Naruto whined. "Can't at least one of my so called best friends support me for once?"

"'Cause Sasuke's an asshole Naruto, you're not thinking clearly!" As soon as Kiba saw the hurt flash in Naruto's blue eyes he regretted ever opening his mouth. Naruto opened the car door and ran out. "Naruto, wait!" Kiba was about to get out and chase after him but something caught Shino's attention and he pulled Kiba back in. The two watched as Naruto turned down an alley followed by a man with long grey hair pulled into a low ponytail and round glasses.

* * *

Naruto heard the footsteps and kept walking at normal speed before breaking out into a full out sprint. The one following him quickly followed. Naruto ducked into another alley and disappeared before his pursuer. The grey haired man stopped. Naruto appeared behind him with a butterfly knife pressed to his throat.

"Who the fuck, are you? And why are you following me?" Naruto hissed dangerously low.

"I'm a friend of Sai's. You're his boyfriend right?" the man swallowed hard and felt the blade slightly cut his skin.

"We broke up last night, didn't he tell you?" Naruto answered.

"He said he wanted me to pass a message to Naruto that's you right?"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked again. He was too slow. The man had pulled his own knife and sliced the arm that was holding the knife to his throat. Naruto growled and dropped his knife, grabbing his arm. The man bent down and picked up Naruto's knife.

"Let's get down to business then Naruto Uzumaki?" The man's glasses glinted with the sinking sun.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as Kurama slammed his fist into his stomach. He guessed he deserved that after what he did to the man's brother. He slumped to the ground, coughing and holding his stomach.

"You gutless, spineless - ! Shuka, why the fuck did you bring this prick here?" Kurama demanded of the dark man sitting in _his_ chair behind _his_ desk. Shukaku shrugged.

"Thought you would want to torture your brother's tormentor" the man smirked. The setting sun made his caramel skin glow and his dark blue hair and tattoos look black, his golden eyes looked dangerous and deceitful. "He seemed to be sporting a few bruises when he turned up to my place with my cousin, so I thought why not let you give him a few."

"You're evil" Sasuke coughed.

"So I've been told" he smirked at the blush that appeared on Kurama's cheeks. Kurama coughed to clear his throat before sitting on the edge of his desk.

"So what do you want, Sasuke?" Glowing red eyes glared down at Sasuke. Sasuke dared not look, Kurama was pissed and he figured if he said anything about having the guy's brother in his bed the night before, would land him in the hospital. So he shakily stood up, still gripping his stomach as he cleared his throat.

"I was gonna ask if you could ask Pain to remove the hit on me?"

"And why the fuck should I? My brother would be much happier without you in his life to screw him over time and time again!" Kurama practically spat at Sasuke.

"Are you sure about that?" Kurama was about to refute him but quickly shut his mouth. He knew Naruto's feelings just as well as Sasuke did.

"He's not ready for you, Sasuke, not the way your hunger is" Kurama murmured. Sasuke felt the stir again and his eyes went red. He gripped his throat and collapsed to all fours.

"Kurama, stop, please?" Sasuke felt his nails began to extend as well as his canines. "Kurama!" Sasuke howled.

"Control it, Sasuke! I know you can!" Kurama ordered. "You did it last night didn't you?" Sasuke looked over at Kurama shocked even though the madness left little for his mind to process. "Your mind is weak and so is you're control. Orochimaru will manipulate you again if you do not become stronger!" Kurama explained then released the pressure. Sasuke collapsed breathing heavily. The madness receded and his body returned to normal. "You're far from ready, Sasuke. For your own safety and his stay away from Naruto until you're strong enough to control the monster." Kurama got off the desk and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke grabbed his wrist and swallowed his pride.

"Then help me, Kurama? Please?"

"Look at me" Sasuke lifted his head and saw Kurama's eyes had returned to their usual bright blue "ask me again?"

"Please teach me to become stronger, Kurama?" he didn't blink nor did his resolve waver for a single second. Kurama nodded. Shukaku smirked. And Sasuke felt for the first time he could finally handle the monster within.

* * *

Naruto coughed as he was delivered another blow from Sai. His right eyebrow was already swollen and so his eye was closed. His left cheek was purple and swollen and his upper lip was split open.

"Drop him" Sai ordered and the two men holding Naruto let him fall ungracefully to the floor. Naruto weakly lifted his arm and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Didn't I warn you not to cross me when we first started dating?" Sai asked leaning against a table as he pulled off his leather gloves. "Really Naruto, I thought that brother of yours would have trained you better."

"Why are you doing this, Sai?" Naruto whispered.

"Let's call it tough love. I mean that's what you had with this guy right?" Sai threw a photo to Naruto's feet. His one visible eye widened as he saw it was a picture of the last time he and Sasuke were together on the eve of their graduation. "The lengths that boy went to to protect you was unimaginable to Lord Orochimaru. He even willingly gave up his innocence just to keep you safe. How Sasuke could love something as disgusting as you I will never know" Sai spat.

"Sai, if you let me go now, I swear I won't kill you?" Naruto breathed as he felt the madness starting.

"Kill me? You can't even stand up!" Sai laughed. Naruto growled in warning.

"Sai, please, I don't want to kill you!" Naruto yelled. He could feel his injuries healing and his nails extending into claws and the scars on his face deepen.

"Naruto!" he heard Kiba call out.

"Sai, let me go!"

"No! Why does everyone want a vulgar creature like you?!" Sai grabbed a knife and was about to walk over to Naruto when Kiba and Shino walked in. Shino shot the knife out of Sai's hand. Kiba went over to Naruto.

"Fuck! Where the hell is he?!" Kiba yelled at Shino.

"I'm here idiot" Sasuke knelt down to Naruto and punctured his own wrist, bringing it to Naruto's mouth. "I hope your brother knows what's he's doing." Sasuke smeared his blood on Naruto's lips before Naruto sunk his fangs into the soft skin.

* * *

**A/N: I hate you, Sai! I feel better now. Kurama is contradicting himself don't ya think? Do you think Sasuke deserved what Kurama did or should he have gotten more? Who knows. But I can tell you that Kurama will be putting the bastard through some intense training just for punishment. You won't hear from Itachi just yet. Plenty more still to come so keep reading... and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alrighty... well to start with a big thank you again to the followers, favourites and reviews of all my stories/one-shots. Uploading will be less frequent from now on considering I'm am back at Uni. So updates will most likely be on the weekends and Wednesdays. I just finished physio on my right wrist so yay! And i just spent about 2 hours in hospital today so that sucked. But I'm fine-ish, I have a condition that where chest inflames, costochondritis don't know the name. **

**Anyway sorry for the late update and I hope this chapter is satisfactory enough for you. Plus no more Sasuke's creepy stalking computers.  
**

**Warnings: M/M, blood, swearing and a grumpy Kurama, plus three-way? Plus mentioned GaaSaku.  
**

* * *

Naruto coughed as the blood burned his throat. He tried to push Sasuke's arm away but the other man was being rather persistent.

"Keep going, Naruto" Sasuke growled.

"I don't need it" Naruto argued.

"I don't care. Until your eyes return to the crystal blue I'm used to I'm not taking no for an answer." Sasuke forced his wrist back to Naruto's mouth.

Naruto glared his red tinted eyes at the Uchiha and grudgingly grabbed Sasuke's arm sliding his fangs back into the spot he had already punctured and taking two strong pulls as Sasuke gently stroked his golden hair while his head rested in Sasuke's lap. Finally the blue of Naruto's eyes was starting to come back.

Naruto licked the wound, sealing it and giving it a light kiss before pushing the arm away. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic" Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto's bloody lips softly. Sasuke pulled a disgusted face "I hate the taste of my own blood." Naruto giggled with a grin pulling at his lips. He licked the rest of the blood from his lips and sighed contentedly.

"Damn it! Sai got away" Kiba cursed as he returned to Naruto and Sasuke with Shino right on his tail.

"It doesn't matter" Naruto pet Sasuke's cheek lovingly.

"Bastard" Kiba growled under his breath glaring at the two.

"Mutt" Sasuke countered. Shino held Kiba back from ripping Sasuke to pieces like he'd done the day before. "Let's get out of here" Sasuke stood up and helped Naruto to his feet.

Naruto wobbled unsteady for a moment but quickly got his bearings. "I'm okay" he smiled at his friends. He looked at Sasuke and blushed before looking away as they started walking. "I've never tasted blood before" Naruto mumbled.

"And why are you embarrassed about that dobe?" Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Well aren't you?" Everyone stopped walking and Kiba and Shino looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked away. "My past isn't something I'm ready to talk about yet. Sorry" Naruto smiled sadly and kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"When you're ready teme" Sasuke tightened his arm around Naruto and kissed him deeply.

* * *

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Shukaku kissed Kurama's stomach. Kurama ran his fingers through Shukaku's dark hair.

"It's the only way to help them and as much as I hate the Uchiha brat, I know he makes Naruto happy." Kurama answered after taking a drag of his cigarette.

"But you're not gonna go easy on him, are you?" Shukaku saw the glint in his lover's eyes and smirked before continuing to kiss down his stomach.

"By the time I'm finished with Sasuke Uchiha he's gonna wish he was in hell." Kurama watched as Shukaku disappeared under the white sheet and started attacking the soft insides of his thighs. Kurama moaned.

* * *

Naruto felt a chill run down his spine as he walked into Suna Dance Café which was what the place was called at night, though it was ran by Gaara's older looked up to the second level and saw Gaara glaring down at the four of them.

"Why does it feel like my hand is burning?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear and Naruto shyly pointed up. "Right. Best friend. Raccoon demon. I get it." Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto lightly. "Think I'll survive the night?"

"We're here for Kankuro's birthday. Everyone has to get along." Shino answered behind them. The four of them walked through the dancing crowd and made their way up to the second level. Naruto found the mentioned brunet and quickly pulled Sasuke with him and away from the approaching, seething Gaara. Naruto tapped Kankuro's shoulder and the man turned around, quickly pulling Naruto into a hug.

"Happy birthday, Kankuro" Naruto handed him a box. Kankuro took the box and placed into on the table where all his other presents were.

"Hey Kankuro, happy birthday" Sasuke flicked his head and Kankuro sent a receiving flick of acknowledgement.

"Thanks guys" Kankuro waited as Shino and Kiba came forward. Kiba blushed lightly before grumbling a happy birthday along with a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be happier later" Kankuro smirked as he looked Kiba up and down. The man was dressed in tight jeans and a silk black dress shirt with the collar flipped up and two buttons undone at the top and bottom, the sleeves unbuttoned.

"Hey stop eating him with your eyes, your present comes later" Shino growled and pulled Kiba close to his chest. Shino was equally as appetising to Kankuro as his eyes roamed over the younger man. He was wearing bootleg black jeans with an open black shirt and v-cut white undershirt. He left his sunglasses at home. "Alright we're gonna go dance" Shino pulled Kiba down the stairs with him.

"Wait I'm coming too, I'm the birthday boy." Kankuro followed the couple. Sasuke jumped when his shoulder was tapped.

"Jeez Sasuke, you don't have to be so jumpy I'm not gonna bite you" a woman with ash-blond hair laughed as she hugged Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey, Temari, sorry. I've got my guard up against your youngest brother."

"Hey where's lazy Shika?" Naruto asked after his hug.

"Where do you think he is?" she sighed.

"Hey, that's not fair" a man drawled behind them. Everyone laughed and Naruto smacked the man's back.

"Sorry, Shikamaru." Naruto laughed at the scowl on the younger man's face.

"I see you're not stalking Naruto anymore" Shikamaru smirked at the glare he received from Sasuke. Sasuke flipped him off and turned around right into a pale fist. He fell back on Naruto.

"Ouch" he mumbled rubbing his jaw and quickly moved off Naruto.

"Gaara, what the hell was that for?" both Temari and Naruto yelled.

"Shit!" Gaara grabbed his ribs.

"Idiot, I bet you've gone and reopened your stitches" Temari pulled his hands away and she frowned as his dark red shirt became wet on his ribcage.

"Gaara, you can't touch Sasuke!" Naruto growled.

"And why not?"

"He's under Kurama's protection." A symbol glowed brightly on the back of Sasuke's hand.

"It's okay, Naruto, I deserve whatever your friends want to give me. My cousin gave me a few before we got to your brother." Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You deserved what you got from Kura. Just be happy he didn't give you any more than that," Naruto accused, his finger poking Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke was dressed similarly to Kiba but the shirt was white, the collar was down and the bottom of his shirt was buttoned, his jeans where washed out bootleg. Naruto was wearing an orange singlet with a bright yellow print and a pair or red skinnies and a heavy leather jacket. He took the jacket off and put it with everyone else's' as he dragged the Uchiha down the stairs and to the dance floor. They looked around for Shino and Kiba and their jaws dropped.

Kiba was kissing Kankuro while Shino was kissing and nipping at Kiba's neck. One of Shino's hands was on Kiba's hip and the other was on Kankuro's hip as if he was controlling the other two. Kiba had one hand holding the back of Shino's thigh as his lover grinded into him from behind and his other was on Kankuro's other hip. Kankuro had one hand on Kiba's free hip and the other was in Shino's hair.

Naruto swallowed hard and turned around. "O-kay. What did we just see?"

"Something that can't be unseen. Please tell me they're drunk?" Sasuke pleaded.

"Nope. They haven't had a single drop yet." Naruto shuddered.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck slightly moving his hips to the rhythm of the music. Sasuke smirked deviously and placed his hands on Naruto's hips following the beat. He kissed Naruto lightly before pulling back. Naruto sighed happily and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "This feels nice"

"Yeah, it does" Sasuke smiled but quickly frowned when he felt his shirt getting damp. "Naruto?"

"Sorry" Naruto sniffled and wiped at his eyes. "It's just that, the last time we were together, like this, I didn't see you for five years Sasuke," Naruto looked down at his motionless feet. Sasuke smiled sadly and lifted Naruto's head and touched his lips softly.

"I wish there was another way back then Naruto, but I didn't want to hurt you."

"It's funny isn't it, when we say we don't wanna hurt someone we end up doing it anyway."

"I'm sorry" Sasuke placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"Me too" Naruto whispered. Sasuke cocked his head to the side. Naruto giggled at how that made Sasuke look like a cute dog. "I can't forgive you, Sasuke. I'm not ready to. I do love you, always but I'm just not ready yet." Naruto silently cried into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's shaking body. He saw Gaara glaring from upstairs and glared right back. He wasn't going to let Naruto's best friend ruin his night.

* * *

Kurama sighed as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a fluffy red robe. He poured himself a goblet of red wine and walked out onto the stone terrace. He looked over at his bed and saw Shukaku stir. He smiled softly before turning back to look out at the city lights. He took a swill of his wine and placed it on the banister before leaning on it.

He moaned sweetly when he felt two strong arms enclose around his waist and pull him back into a strong chest.

"Kurama, the kids will be fine. Will you please relax?"

"Who says I'm not?"

"Who exactly are you trying to kid Kura?"

"Myself?" Kurama turned around in Shukaku's arms and wrapped his own around the dark man's neck. Shukaku moved one arm and grabbed the goblet of wine off the rail and gave it over to Kurama before putting one arm behind his legs and the other behind his back, lifting his lover off the ground and walking back into the bedroom and laying him down on the bed.

* * *

Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck softly as Naruto groaned sleepily. Feeling the butterfly kisses along his skin sent pleasant tingles along his body. Sasuke slid his pale hand slowly down Naruto's tan arm till he tangled their fingers together.

"Now this I could get used to" Naruto smiled.

"Then I better not spoil you" Sasuke kissed his mouth lightly. "But I have to admit that you make that incredibly hard." Naruto giggled as Sasuke kissed him deeply.

"Good morning teme"

"Good morning dobe"

"Yes, you're all lovey-dovey, nice to see. Sasuke, get up and get dressed. We start now" Kurama interrupted from the bedroom door.

"Kurama!" Naruto shrieked indignantly.

"Now!" Kurama left the room.

"Urgh!" Naruto groaned unhappily.

"Come on" Sasuke got out of bed and pulled on his jeans and white shirt before walking out. Naruto grumbled before grouchily getting out of bed and throwing on a pair of sweats and singlet. He joined Sasuke and his brother in the living room.

"Why do you never knock anymore?" Naruto growled and Kurama slapped him up the head.

"Don't be rude. Plus it's your fault for coming home."

"At least I don't chase Shukaku out of your bed" Naruto grumbled as he sat cross legged on the cream coloured couch. Sasuke had a small smile and kissed Naruto's golden crown.

"Stop back talking your brother or he'll take it out on me" Sasuke growled warningly with a playful lilt to his smooth voice.

"What's that got to do with me?" Naruto smirked.

"You'll know about it later" Naruto smiled at Sasuke's mischievous smile.

"Can we please go now? I do have more other important work to do" Kurama sighed.

* * *

Gaara was seething as he lay in the hospital bed. After what happened the night before Neji and Temari insisted he go to the hospital and have proper surgery on his ribs. When they arrived in the emergency room they were immediately met by an incredibly angry bubble-gum pink haired young woman. Gaara groaned as he rubbed his tender cheek. Sakura really needed to learn her own strength. What was worse was that he had hid something about the night Sai had stabbed him and the guilt was eating at him. He didn't want to hurt Naruto but didn't want to feel like he was betraying him either. Before Gaara could wallow anymore in self-hatred Sakura came into his hospital room. "In pain?" she asked with an evil smile.

"You're evil" he spat at her. Sakura didn't take offence to it. She simply crossed her arms over her chest and her green eyes pierced Gaara's own, suddenly making him feel much guiltier.

"You're lucky to be alive, Gaara" she growled. "If Sai had dug the knife in any deeper he could have done you in" Gaara didn't answer. "You should've come straight to me instead of trying to be a fucking hero" she continued and Gaara had to look away from her accusing eyes. "Gaara, do you even -"

"I get it!" he whispered harshly.

"I don't think you do! You've been watching Sai for months! You knew what he was capable of! You should've been ready for anything!" her eyes softened some and she walked over to Gaara's bedside and took his hand. He looked back at her as she placed his hand on her stomach. "What would've happened if I told her her father was killed because of a stupid Mafia war?" Gaara's breath hitched but he looked away.

"She will still have a father" he reluctantly pulled his hand away. Sakura smiled sadly.

"Do you regret it?"

"No" Gaara said firmly. "I don't regret her nor will I treat her as a mistake." He looked back at Sakura defiantly. "She will be my daughter as well as Neji's as she will be yours and Kakashi's."

Gaara turned his head to the door when he heard the knock. Neji was standing with Kakashi, a tall man with high spiked silver hair and a mask covering the bottom half of his face and an eye patch over his left eye. Naruto liked to call him the Silver Fox of the police department for various reasons.

"How you feeling?" Neji kissed Gaara's forehead softly.

"Bored out of my fucking skull" Gaara growled.

"So just about ready to murder someone?" Kakashi smirked though it was hidden under his mask.

"Exactly. When the fuck can I get out of here?" he snarled at Sakura who simply glared right back unfazed.

"You leave when Tsunade says so" she smirked victorious.

"You're evil" Gaara grumbled.

"Tell me something new" she happily left the room, Kakashi following after.

"You shouldn't rile her up like that, you know it will come back to bite you in the ass." Neji sat on the bed in front Gaara.

"Never mind that. Why aren't you at work?"

"I am" Gaara's eyes narrowed in confusion. Neji sighed and looked away. "I'm working for Sasuke"

"You… You've got to be kidding me" Gaara glared unhappily. "Wha… how? Why?"

"His triad against Orochimaru" Neji explained, and purposefully held back on Naruto's whereabouts, the previous night before he turned up to the party, with Sasuke, and the others. He didn't think Gaara could handle that just yet.

"Where's Sai now?"

"With Orochimaru now"

"And why is he Sasuke's enemy as well?" Neji grimaced he was hoping that Gaara wouldn't ask that.

"I can't tell you that" his pearlescent eyes pleading with Gaara's green.

"What the fuck can you tell me?" Gaara growled.

"Sai will be removed" Neji said distastefully. Gaara didn't like the look in his lover's eyes. He reached out and gave Neji's hands a firm squeeze.

"Please, don't do anything stupid" Neji saw the soft glow to Gaara's hard eyes and his heart fluttered. He took his hands out of Gaara's and placed them on Gaara's slightly warm cheeks.

"What do you do to me?" Neji placed his forehead to Gaara's and kissed his nose lightly.

"If you knew that then my spell isn't working properly." He smiled softly and nuzzled Neji's nose as the older man lowered his mouth to his.

* * *

Sasuke panted and wiped the blood away from his cut lip. Kurama stood across the room twisting his wrist, swinging his katana.

"Come on, Uchiha. That the best you got?" Kurama taunted. Sasuke shakily got to his feet and grabbed his own katana off the floor. He spat blood out of his mouth and readied himself.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Naruto bit his fist anxiously as he watched his brother beat up his boyfriend in the room below them. Shukaku shook his head with a chuckle and a dark smirk on his dark features.

"Kurama is just playing with him at the moment"

"Playing? Do you not see how cut up Sasuke is? How is that playing?" Naruto exclaimed indignantly.

"When are you gonna fight me for real, Uzumaki?" Sasuke growled warningly.

"When you decide to finally be serious" Kurama grinned and Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"What?" Both Sasuke and Naruto exclaimed.

"You want to protect my brother? Ha, what a laugh. How the fuck are you supposed to protect anything when you can't even protect yourself!" in flash Kurama was towering over him and his blade came down hard on Sasuke's shoulder. "You think, protecting someone, is just knowing how to shoot a gun or swing a sword? Than you better take a second look! You need to know how to protect yourself before you gain the burden of protecting another. Don't let their blood be on your hands!" he kicked Sasuke in the chest and sent him flying into the wall behind him.

"Kura…" Shukaku whispered painfully and walked away without another word. Naruto quickly followed. Kurama looked at the blood spattered ground, his pained face away from Sasuke's prying eyes.

"You have an hour. Get cleaned up and prepare yourself." Kurama left and Shukaku shadowed him out of the room. Naruto walked over to Sasuke who was just starting to sit up holding his cut shoulder.

Kurama unbuttoned his bloody shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders. Shukaku placed his hands on Kurama's pale shoulders, rubbing his thumbs into the muscles softly. Kurama turned around kissed Shukaku deeply his hands quickly unbuttoning the darker man's shirt. His hands trembled as they ran over the dark skin. He ran his fingers over the large scar running from right shoulder to left hip.

"Kura, stop doing this to yourself" Shukaku lifted Kurama's head but his blue eyes were locked to the only pale mark on his dark skin. "Look at me" he whispered softly. Kurama's eyes fluttered up and Shukaku smiled softly. "Please, stop hurting yourself over what's past" Kurama's blue eyes glistened before smashing his mouth to the taller man. Shukaku pushed Kurama back against the wall, their mouths battling and when Shukaku felt his buckle being unfastened he grabbed Kurama's hands and pinned them above his head. "Don't distract me with sex" he husked in Kurama's ear before biting down hard on his pale neck and sinking his fangs into the soft flesh. Kurama screamed in pleasure.

Naruto knew that within a few hours Sasuke's wound would heal but he also knew that his brother wasn't gonna go easy on Sasuke this time. It was gonna be either beat him or get beat up. He sighed deeply after he finished taping the pad to Sasuke's wound.

"What's wrong dobe?" Sasuke flinched.

"Why won't you drink from me?" Naruto mumbled as he put the first aid kit away.

"Naruto, you know I can't" Sasuke stared at Naruto's back.

"You never even tried" Naruto sniffed.

"I've had to… distract myself on many occasions. I'm not strong enough to control myself" he whispered.

"I believe you are" Naruto turned to Sasuke with a strong determination oozing from his aura.

"Naruto, don't" Sasuke looked away, trying to find anything but Naruto to look at.

Naruto walked slowly over to Sasuke so he was standing in front of him. Now Sasuke was staring at his crotch.

"Naruto" Sasuke sighed and looked up. "I don't want to hurt you. I meant what I said last night."

"So did I, so do something that could help earn you some of my forgiveness?" Sasuke glared.

"I'm not going to hurt just so you can feel better about your own decision."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Naruto growled.

"You think it's easy to suppress my thirst for you. I want every single thing you have to give! Naruto, I want to devour you so bad, you have no idea!" Sasuke looked at his feet and winced when he heard Naruto intake air sharply but his obsidian eyes went wide at what his boyfriend was about to say.

"Do it then" Sasuke snapped his head up to look into Naruto's determined blue eyes. Naruto pulled off his shirt and let it fall to his side. He slowly unbuckled his belt before pulling it out of his jeans. He unfastened his jeans and cupped Sasuke's neck. "Devour me" Sasuke growled and stood throwing Naruto to the bed. Sasuke finished undressing Naruto. His mouth found purchase on Naruto's neck.

"Remember you fuckin' asked for this you bastard" Sasuke breathed against his neck. Naruto looked into his love's eyes and couldn't help the shudder that travelled up and down his spine twice. Sasuke's usually black eyes glowed bright red with desire for both his blood and his body.

* * *

Shino groaned loudly as Kiba's claw like nails scratched down his bare shoulders as the younger man released underneath him. He continued pounding into Kiba a few more times before finding his own release, filling the man with his seed before the two collapsed to the mattress. Shino pulled out and rolled over grabbing the face towel out of the bucket to clean both his and his lover's stomachs and chest. Kiba sighed lovingly as the warm cloth ran over his heated skin, Shino leaving a trail of kisses up to his neck, licking the puncture wounds clean before sealing them. Kiba moaned softly.

"What, haven't had enough?" Shino smirked kissing his neck wetly.

"You know I'm weak to that" Kiba pouted while trying not to moan as Shino continued his assault on his neck. Shino chuckled and rolled Kiba on top of him. Having days off was great!

* * *

Sasuke nipped his inner thigh harshly as Naruto had his fingers tangled in the dark locks tugging when Sasuke scratched his fangs along the sensitive skin, the incisors lightly piercing the skin and Sasuke licking up the line of blood. His mouth found Naruto's shaft and Sasuke licked up lazily while he placed two fingers at Naruto's mouth. Naruto took them eagerly and sloppily licked and sucked at them tasting Sasuke's blood mixed with the saltiness of his sweat from earlier. He moaned when Sasuke gave a harsh suck to his shaft causing a chain reaction to Sasuke's fingers in his mouth. Sasuke quickly drew them out of Naruto's mouth as he moved his mouth so his tongue could replace his fingers. Naruto squirmed when he felt the fingers at his entrance but Sasuke held him steady. Nearly suffocating, Naruto turned his head and Sasuke pressed the first finger in to the knuckle. Sasuke licked, sucked and nipped his way to Naruto's throat, marking the spot where Naruto's pulse beat strongly.

"Are you ready for this?" Naruto dipped his head once. He felt barely coherent with everything Sasuke had been doing to him. Sasuke pulled back and held Naruto's head and stared into his eyes. "Are you absolutely sure about this Naruto? Are you sure you trust me that whole-heartedly?" Naruto was about to nod but Sasuke held his head firmly. "I need words Naruto, I need you to say it" Naruto swallowed hard and tried to regain his sanity enough to give Sasuke what he wanted.

"Yes Sasuke, I am absolutely sure." Sasuke couldn't have mistaken the sincerity in others eyes and carefully licked his neck, his fangs brushing the skin lightly. He didn't hesitate when his fangs sunk in, more for Naruto's pain rather than his eagerness, as soon as the sweet blood touched his tongue Sasuke thought he had fallen into pure bliss. Naruto's blood tasted of pleasure and he loved it, the sweet yet tangy flavour taste oddly just like he thought of _his_ bright Naruto. What he hadn't counted on was the fact that along with Naruto's emotions at that moment came out, so did his memories. Most of them were of Sasuke and Kurama, their friends were there also but then he felt something dark and hateful deep in the back of Naruto's heart. He felt his conscious begin to poke at the spot and as soon as he saw Orochimaru's snake like eyes face he pulled back. Ripping his mouth away from Naruto's neck and falling back. He panted eyes wide as was Naruto's.

"Naruto, why… would you have memories of Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked slowly. Naruto blinked in his pleasure filled haze but slowly put his hand to his neck as his eyes widened. Tears slipped from Naruto's blue eyes as his body began to tremble.

"I-I thought you knew" he didn't know he was crying until he felt the salty water fall on his arm.

"Knew? Knew what?" Sasuke whispered softly.

"H-He… the week after you left. H-He… said you'd left because he told you what he wanted from me… a-and that you didn't care." Sasuke was shaking now, in anger.

"Naruto, I left because he said he'd leave you alone if I went with Kabuto and Sai. He promised not to lay a finger on you." The door swung open and Kurama stalked in. He'd been alerted as soon as he caught a whiff of Naruto's blood.

"Get the fuck on your feet and get the fuck to the training grounds" he hissed lowly. Sasuke looked at Naruto quickly before getting up, grabbing his shirt and katana and heading out the door. "Get your clothes on Naruto. You and Shukaku are going out" Kurama didn't look at his brother and promptly left the room, following Sasuke. Naruto cried openly as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. Shukaku placed his jacket around Naruto and held the younger Uzumaki tight to his chest.

"Naruto, don't even think like that" Shukaku pulled back and looked into Naruto's glassy blue eyes.

"I-I h-hate your m-mind reading powers" he sniffed. Shukaku chuckled and it vibrated through Naruto warming him some. "Thanks Shuka" Naruto hugged him back. Shukaku stood up and ruffled Naruto's golden hair before leaving the room. Naruto pulled his clothes back on and met Shukaku in the hallway.

Kurama slammed Sasuke against the wall, his eyes threatening to ice him over.

"I forbade you from biting him 'til I thought you were ready!"

"It wasn't my idea!"

"I don't care whose fucking idea it was. You as the dominant should've said no!"

"He seduced me!"

"No fucking excuse!" he slammed Sasuke into the wall once more before letting him slide to floor. "Get up! Prepare to kill me or be killed!" Kurama flashed and was waiting at the other side of the room. "Come at me Uchiha!" he taunted as Sasuke used the wall to help pull himself up. "You have the speed and the strength! I am what stands between you and Naruto! I am the danger to Naruto!" Sasuke's eyes flashed red and growled out an animalistic howl before charging straight for Kurama.

Kurama smirked "now that's more like it" he twisted his wrist and twirled the katana in his hand the clang of metal was heard and Sasuke and Kurama were crossing blades.

* * *

**A/N: I'm evil ^_^. Kurama is a big meanie and what did Orochimaru do to poor Naruto? Plus Kankuro never went home after his birthday O_o. RoD should be updated soon I am missing one car! if anybody has a suggestion for a car for Sasori please tell me. Until next time, review please!**


End file.
